Dan Vs Steve
by Tabbypie101
Summary: Dans old best freind from highschool wants revenge on him for dishing him for chirs. Steve plans to kill Dan but will Chris safe him before it is to late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Tabbypie101 here. I love the Dan Vs. Im not a big DanxChris fan but im a big fan of their friendship. This is a Dan and Chris friendship story. It will proally be 3 chapters long but im not sure yet.**

* * *

(**Chris** POV)

It is 3pm on a saterday afternoon. Dan is on another one of his revenge qeusts. This time it is on Justin Bieber** (P.s I hate JB). **He cliams that Justin Bieber is just some annoying boy who sounds like a girl who dosn't even desreve to be famuos. I choudn't agree with him more.

" I know how to get revenge on Justin Bieber" Dan said.

" How ?" I asked hoping the plan didn't include me.

" Me and You will go to his concret at that club downtown tonight and pelt him with eggs" Dan explanied.

"Didn't someone alright do that ?" I asked

"I dont care we are still doing it now come on the concret will start soon and we have to go the store and get eggs" Dan repiled .

With that Dan walked out the front door and I fallowed him. I dont want to do this but I have to make Dan doesn't get into too much trouble.

* * *

(At the concret)

Me and Dan are standing in the middle of a bunch of screaming teen girls. Dan looks annoyed. I to use the bathroom.

"Dan I have to use the bathroom" I told him.

" Ok Chris just hurry back" Dan repiled

I tryed to make my way troght the crowd of girls to the bathroom. I finally got into the hallway and walked to bathroom. I just almost to the bathroom when I felt somthing pull me into a near by closet and pushed me to the floor.

"Hello Chris" A man said. I looked up and saw a man about as tall as I am with short blown hair and blue eyes . I then relized that this man was Steve Sanders Dan's ex-bestfriend from highschool.

" Steve what are you doing here ?" I asked.

"Getting revenge on you and Dan" He repiled .

"For what ?" I asked confused of why he wanted revenge on us.

"Well Dan for dishing me for YOU" Steve angerly repiled "And you for stealing my best freind."

"Dan is not your best freind" I told him.

" He was until you moved here in 10th grade and took him away from me." Steve repiled.

"So was is your plan ?" I asked him

" Well I want you to know how it feels like to lose you best friend" He told me.

' And just how do you plan to do that." I asked.

"Well long story short im going to take Dan in the woods and kill him" Steve said .

"Dan will never go anywhere with you" I told Steve.

"Oh thats the best part" Steve stared with a smrik on his face "My cousin a hollywood makeup artist so he gonna make me look just like you. Dan will think im you and come with me" .

Steve then walked out the door . I stood up and ran to the door. I tryed to open it but it was locked.

* * *

**Cliffhanger !**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Dan POV)**

I cant believe Chris. He just left me at that club. I had to walk home and that took a hour and a half. He said he was going to the bathroom but he left. If he didn't want to egg Justin Bieber he should have just said something and not have left me straned at some dance club. Just then I heard a knock on the door. If thats Chris he better have come to say he is sorry. I walked to the door and opened it and there stood Chris.

" Hey Danny " said Chris . I just stared at him confused becasue he never I mean never calls me Danny.

" Umm... Where were you ? " I asked still confused on he called me Danny.

" I had something I had to do " Chirs said with a smrik on his face.

" Well you chould have told me that you were leaving " I angerliy told him.

" What are you mine mom ?" He angerliy asked. Why is he acting like this ? I mean calling me Danny. Getting at me for no reason.

"Listen Chris you can loss the adittude because you the one who left he at the club. " I frimly told him.

" Whatever , Come on we are leaving " He said.

"Where are we going ?" I asked.

"You will see" Chris said.

"Im not going anywhere until you tell me where we are going." I confrimed.

"WE ARE LEAVING " Chris yelled at me. God what is his problem ?

"WHAT is your problem ?" I asked him.

" RITE NOW YOU, NOW GET IN MY CAR" He yelled. Ok now im getting mad.

"NO" I yelled back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ?" he asked.

" I SAID NO , IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE ." I said.

"YES YOU ARE" he yelled .

Then he grabbed my wraist and stared the pulled me tored his car. Why does Chris want me to come with him so badly that he would kidnap me ? I tried to get free but his grip was to stong. Chris then open this back open to his car and push me in. I fell on the floor and hit me head HARD. That is all I remebered before I blacked out.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN ! IN CASE YOU DONT KNOW . CHRIS IN THIS CHAPTER WAS STEVE . HE JUST MADE HIM SELF LOOK LIKE CHRIS. SPEAKING OF CHRIS WILL HE GET OUT OF THAT CLOSET AND HELP DAN BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE ? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Chris POV)

I have been in this closet for about 2 hours now. I have to help Dan before Steve does something to him. I have to get out of this closet . I keep on banging on the door and yelling for help hopeing someone will hear me. Finally after 10 more minutes some guy heard me and opened the door. Now I have to go help Dan and then get something to eat because im hungry.

* * *

(Dan POV)

I slowly start to open me eyes. Everything that happen before I blacked came back to me . I looked around to see that im still in Chris car. We are parked . I looked out the window and saw that we were in the woods. I looked at Chris but he has not noticed I was awake. I tried to open the door but was locked. The sound of the door handle got Chris attention . Great Im not sure what has gotten into him but he is really starting to get scared now.

" Hello Danny, Glad to see you are awake ." Chris said with a smrik on his face.

" WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME ? " I stared " I TOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS "

"WEll I TOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIEND TOO UNTIL YOU DISHED ME " He repile. What is he talking about ? I never dished him.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ?" I asked him.

"Wow Dan your dumber than I remeber, Im not Chris , IM STEVE". He said. Steve ? My old best friend Steve ?

" Steve ? Why do you look like Chris ?" I asked him " Wait speaking of Chris WHERE IS HE ? "

" Oh Danny If I were you I would be worried more yourself then Chris " Steve told me .

Steve got out of the car and opened the back door. Finally my chance to escape. I jumped out the and ran. I only got about 10 feet before Steve grabbed my arm.

" Where do you think your going ?" Steve asked.

"STEVE LET GO OF ME " I yelled .

" NO" He yelled back and pushed to the ground. Then he pulled out a gun.

"Ok Steve Im sorry I dished you in highschool " I apolagized hopeing he wouldnt shoot me.

" IT IS TOO LATE TO APOLAGIZE NOW DANNY " Steve yelled and pointed the gun at me.

I closed mine eyes. I am scared out of my mind. He was about to shoot me but then I heard someone yell " HEY GET AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND" . Wait was that Chris ? I opened mine eyes to see and sure euogh there was Chris abut 10 feet away.

"Oh Chris how nice of you to join us " Steve said.

" Drop the gun Steve " Chris angerly said.

" You dont scared me Chris" Steve said and shot me.

It hurt so bad . I fell to my knees. "DAN" . I heard chris yell before I blacked out.

* * *

**OH NO! WILL DAN BE OK ? **


	4. Chapter 4

(Chris Pov )

Oh No ! No ! This can't be happening ! Steve just shot Dan right in front me. I ran over to Dan . "Please don't be dead " I tought to myself. I grabbed Dan's hand and felt for a pulse. Yes ! He has a pulse . He is still alive. I need to get him to hospital. I picked him up and looked over to where Steve was. He was gone. I looked all around me and he is no where to be found. Luckliy he didn't take mine car. I rushed over to the car and open the back door. I placed Dan gently on the seat. I quickly shut the door and got in the diver's seat. Luck for me Steve left the keys in the car. I hurried and started the car and drove to the hospital. About ten minutes later I finally got there. Once I got in some of the nurses took him. I went in the waiting room and sat on one of the chair. I called Elise and told her what happened and asked her to get me somthing to eat. About an hour later she came with Burgerphille.

"Hi Chris" Elise greeted "Did you hear any news about Dan yet ?"

" No " I sadly said " What if he dosen't make it ?"

" Dan is a tuff guy. Im sure he will make it" Elise said tring to comfort me.

" But what if he does he dosen't ?" I asked .

"Im not sure Chris but for now how about we just eat and we will worry about Dan when the time comes. Elise said.

"Ok" I repiled .

We ate our food. When we were done we wacthed the tv in the waiting room. After about an hour Elise fell asleep. Not to long after I did the same.

* * *

**Ok I know this is a short and boring chapter but next chapter will be the last. So what do you think will Dan be ok or not ? Well find out in the next and last chapter. P.S if you are looking for a good moive to see that new Pixar moive Brave is awesome. I went to see it yesterday with mine brother and it was amazing. I would have udated yesterday but my brother was hogging and by the time My brother got off Dan Vs was on. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the last chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Anyway here it goes.**

* * *

(Chris Pov)

I woke up and looked around . It is still pretty dark out. Im not sure what time it is. Elise is still asleep. I was a little hungry so I went down the hall and got a bag of chips from the Vending Machine. I walked back to the waiting room and sat down to eat my snack. I grabbed the tv remote on the table beside me and turned it on. I looked at the clock across the room. Its 5:25 in the moring. Im not tried so the only two things do this wacth tv and wait to see if Dan was ok. I wacthed tv for a while unwear of how much time has went by. Elise started to wake up slowly.

"What time is it ?" Elise asked still half asleep. I look at the clock and it was 6:58am.

" Almost 7am" I told her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

" Im going home to take a shower and get some breakfast. Do you want anything ? She asked.

"No , Im fine." I said.

"Ok . I'll be back soon" Elise said as she walked out of the waiting room and make her way to the exit.

I had to use the bathroom so I walked down the hallway and went to the bathroom. When I was done I washed mine hands and went back to the waiting room. I sat there for about 45 minutes then a nurse come in.

" Are you here for Dan ? " She asked.

"Yes . Why ?" I worrily asked. Oh No ! Dan's dead isn't he. I began to panic waiting for a anwser.

" Oh I was wanted you to know that he is going to live" She said. Wait . Did she just say Dan's alive ?

" He is ?" I asked making sure I hear her right.

" Yes but he is gonna be in some serious pain for a week or two so it is best if rest and take it easy until then " The nurse explianed.

" Ok so can I go see him ? " I asked.

" Yes . He is in room 312 on the 4th floor. " I repiled.

" Thanks " I said as I made my way to the elevator. I can't believe it. Dan's alive ! I stepped on the elevator and the I called Elise to tell her Dan's was alive.

" Hi Chris" Elise greeted.

" Hey Elise. I just called to let it know Dan's alive" I told her.

" That's Great" She repiled.

" Umm.. Elise if you don't mind I want dan to stay with us for a week or two because he is gonna be in some serious pain and I think it would be best for him to stay so I can take care of him" I said as the elevator stoped on the 4th floor . Then I stepped off the elevator.

" Oh thats fine I dont mind. I will be there soon."Elise anwsed .

" Ok. His in room 312 on the 4th floor. Bye .Love you." I said

"Ok . Bye. I love you too." she said and then hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and my way to Dan's room. When I got there I found Dan in laying the hospital bed. He looked awful. I slowly walked to the side of the bed.

" Hi Dan" I greeted. He turned his head and looked at me.

" Hi Chris . When did you get here ?" He asked.

" Even since I brought you here" I anwsed.

" Really ? You been here that long ?" Dan asked.

" Well yeah I wasn't gonna leave without knowing if you were all right or not" I told him." So how are you feeling ?"

" Awful " Dan repiled.

" You look Awful" I told him.

" Whatever . Where's Steve ?" He asked sounding a little worried.

" Im not sure. One minute he was standing near by and the next minute he was gone." I explianed.

" What if he comes back" Dan asked.

" Don't worry Dan . I won't ever let Steve hurt you agian." I told him.

" Chris I know I dont tell you this but im glad your my best friend." He said . I smiled and repiled

"Im glad you my best friend too "

The End

* * *

**Well thats the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Any way I might do a sequal to this but im not sure not. What do you think ? Should I do a sequal ? **


End file.
